


A Dance In A Tavern, A Kiss Under Stars

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: A Light in Dark Places (When All Other Lights Go Out) [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Ecthelion is Living, Egalmoth is drunk and steps on Duilin's toes, Galdor and Rog are drunk but supportive, Gen, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Glorfindel, Taverns, This Is STUPID, i mean they kiss, it's pretty darn shippy so..., sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Glorfindel finds out Ecthelion never learned how to dance, and promptly drags him to a Gondolinian tavern for some lessons. Stuff happens.
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Series: A Light in Dark Places (When All Other Lights Go Out) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562608
Kudos: 31





	A Dance In A Tavern, A Kiss Under Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that Ecthelion's a musician and he probably played at a lot of parties and things and yes I know he definitely knew how to dance but this was a cute idea based on this cute video. 
> 
> Cute Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpPTGoir18g

Ecthelion very much regretted letting Glorfindel find out he had never learned to dance. Because now he was hellbent on teaching him. 

Not that this was a bad thing, necessarily. He did love spending time with the other lord, but usually this was time spent in a different manner-like riding in the valley surrounding the city, lying in the grass and looking at the sky or the stars, or him playing his flute or singing. All of those were favorite pastimes. Dancing? Not so much. 

But he didn’t have the heart to tell Glorfindel no. He looked so excited, and had eagerly dragged him out to this tavern. 

“We’ll wait until they play something slower, so you don’t have to be flailing about trying to keep up with the faster steps.” Glorfindel was saying. He was beaming at Ecthelion over his cup of wine. Ecthelion managed a smile back, butterflies suddenly coming to life in his stomach. 

“What if I’m no good?” He’d meant it to be in jest, but his very real nervousness slipped into his voice, and he picked at a splinter in the edge of the table. A hand was placed atop his own, and he looked up, meeting Glorfindel’s kind eyes. 

“You will be. I’m a fantastic teacher, after all.” 

“Indeed? Tell me, how many others have you taught this fine art to?” Ecthelion was genuinely smiling now. 

“Well, none, but I have confidence in my abilities. Both as a teacher and a dance partner.” Glorfindel grinned. “Besides, where better to learn than here? The musicians are the only ones who aren’t drunk, or at least very nearly drunk, so there will be no judgement.” 

He knocked back the rest of his drink, then glanced over at the empty space on the tavern floor reserved for the very activity they had planned. “Perfect. They’re starting a new song, and the floor is empty. Come on, Ecthelion!” 

And that was how Ecthelion found himself being dragged by the hand to the center of the tavern. One of the musicians, a young man he recognized from the city orchestra, winked at him. 

“Alright. Take my hand, and stand beside me.” Glorfindel nudged him into place. “Good. Now, we jump twice, and then take three steps forward. One, two, three. Like the triplets in your music.” 

He demonstrated a move that looked rather silly to Ecthelion, whose doubts were beginning to creep back. But because he loved Glorfindel, he mimicked him as best he could. He got the feeling that he was not doing it very well. 

“Now, leading with the right foot, we skip down the floor.” Glorfindel started skipping, pulling Ecthelion along with him. 

It took him a moment to get back in time with the music, but once he did, he was starting to enjoy himself. He was almost disappointed when Glorfindel stopped skipping. 

“And now take my other hand, and we spin!” 

It was fortunate indeed that they were just about the same height, otherwise it might’ve been difficult for them to spin the way they did-facing away from each other, turning in opposite directions. Their arms were held above their heads, hands clasped, and they turned twice before Glorfindel let go of one of his hands and spun them so they were facing one another again. 

With their hands held in front of them, Glorfindel led them in what even Ecthelion could recognize as a simple waltz. He felt himself loosening up, and the steps got easier. Glorfindel increased the pace as the steps became less boxy and more fluid and almost grand, and they traced circles across the floor as they moved. 

The song ended in a flurry of rising notes that had Glorfindel pulling him into one more quick twirl, before they ended much they same way they began-hands clasped, but facing one another rather than side by side. 

Feeling rather flushed, Ecthelion caught his breath while grinning like a fool at Glorfindel. His friend was grinning just as goofily, the adrenaline of the activity still coursing through their veins. 

The sound of applause startled them both. It seemed the tavern’s patrons weren’t quite as drunk as Glorfindel had thought, for they’d all paused to watch them dance. Caught up in the music and the steps, neither of them had noticed. 

Except for poor Egalmoth, who had staggered to his feet, a semi-reluctant Duilin trailing after him. Rog and Galdor were sitting in the corner at a booth that the two must have just left, because they were cheering particularly loudly and had a gleam in their eyes. 

“Another song!” Egalmoth called to the band, his words only slightly slurred. The musicians happily obliged, striking up a fast and lively piece that Ecthelion recognized. His years of playing music for parties and festivals had made him familiar with the most popular tunes. Glorfindel might not even need to do too much instructing this time around. 

The golden lord was looking at him expectantly, and when Ecthelion turned to face him, held out a hand. “May I have this dance, Lord Ecthelion?” 

Laughing brightly at the formal phrase in a place so far from such decorum, Ecthelion took the proffered hand. “It would be my pleasure, Lord Glorfindel.” 

They stepped back onto the floor, falling immediately into the steps. They came easier now, Glorfindel’s teaching lending confidence to Ecthelion’s feet. More and more pairs were rising from the tables and making their way to the center of the tavern, and soon others were clapping in time with the beat. 

This one was different from the last dance, and Ecthelion took a moment to watch his partner. Glorfindel was glowing as if the very beams of Anar were shining from within him. For one who was always cheerful, Ecthelion had seldom seen him as happy as he was now. 

Next to them, Duilin was trying to keep poor intoxicated Egalmoth from trodding on his toes, but the Lord of the Arch was much too far gone for that. Eglamoth kept a cheery pace with the music, unfortunately sacrificing Duilin’s feet in the process. As they spun round, Ecthelion caught a glimpse of Galdor and Rog, predictably consumed by fits of laughter as they watched. 

A particularly enthusiastic move sent Glorfindel’s hair (never tied back, just like always) flying into Ecthelion’s face. Blinded by the cloud of gold filling his field of vision, Ecthelion couldn’t move fast enough and stumbled over someone’s feet. 

Ironically, it may have been Egalmoth that he tripped over. The brief glimpse he caught of the poor soul’s shoes were black decorated with swirls in every color. They certainly matched Egalmoth’s taste. 

Regardless of whose feet they were, he was about to meet the tavern floor. Or, he would have been, had Glorfindel not caught him around the waist. 

They stood frozen for what was probably only seconds, but felt like an age. A sharp whistle shook Ecthelion out of his daze, and, tipping his head back a little further, he saw Galdor grinning at them. 

Glorfindel seemed to have snapped out of it, for he pulled Ecthelion to his feet. “Steady there. Are you alright?” 

“I am now.” Ecthelion replied with a small smile. “It’s fortunate that you have such quick reflexes.” 

The song had ended while they’d been still, and a new one, another familiar piece, had begun. Glorfindel, almost absentmindedly, started to dance again. 

This one was far slower, and most of the tavern’s patrons had chosen to return to their drinks. Much to his surprise, Ecthelion found himself unwilling to abandon the floor just yet. He was truly enjoying himself, something he had not envisioned when he imagined dancing lessons. 

One of the violinists in the corner started playing the melody to the words that typically accompanied the piece, words that Ecthelion had sung many a time. 

As they danced, he found himself humming said words under his breath. 

“This can’t be love, I get no dizzy spells. My head is not in the skies, my heart does not stand still. Just hear it beat, this is too sweet to be love.” 

It had grown nearly silent in the tavern, with most of the occupants having slipped out after one too many drinks, or to get some air after the dancing so many of them had just partaken in. Neither Ecthelion nor Glorfindel noticed that they were the only ones left on the floor, but they wouldn’t have cared even if they knew. 

“This can’t be love, because I feel so well. I love to look in your eyes, I love to look in your-oh!” 

The musicians had finished the song with a soaring note, and Glorfindel had suddenly dipped him backwards. Ecthelion’s hands flew to Glorfindel’s shoulders in surprise. 

Just as before, it was as though time had stopped around them. They stood suspended in silence, caught in one another’s eyes. And just as before, a whistle shook them out of the reverie. 

It was Galdor again, though he looked rather red in the face. Behind him, Rog was clapping enthusiastically, just as flushed. They had clearly had rather a lot to drink. In fact, Egalmoth seemed to be dozing on the table, while Duilin, slumped back against the bench and looking very tired, gave them a thumbs up. 

Glorfindel quickly pulled him back to his feet, and with a quick wave to their intoxicated friends, he hurried out of the tavern. Ecthelion followed, more than a little confused. 

Outside, the night sky was alight with stars, Varda’s work sprinkled across the blackness like so many diamonds. Glorfindel slowed to a stroll, allowing Ecthelion to catch up with him. 

“What was that all-” he started, but Glorfindel cut him off. 

“I’m sorry, that was...well, it doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t have done it.” 

“I did enjoy the dancing, you know.” Ecthelion said quietly. “Every moment of it.” 

And when Glorfindel turned to look at him, he stepped closer and kissed his cheek. 

It would have been comical how much Glorfindel was stuttering, had Ecthelion been capable of any emotion besides panic. 

“That was out of line, I apologize.” He said, at the same time that Glorfindel made some unintelligible sounds. 

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, (fortunately the stars were the only ones bearing witness to all this) until Ecthelion made to turn away and head for home. 

He was stopped by Glorfindel’s hand on his sleeve. The blond lord took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, clutching at Ecthelion’s arms.

Honestly, it was fairly obvious what Glorfindel was trying to work up the courage to do, so Ecthelion went ahead and did it for him, since the buildup was clearly making him nervous. He leant forward and kissed Glorfindel on the lips. 

And Glorfindel kissed him back. 

“I think I should have asked for dancing lessons a lot sooner.” Ecthelion said when they finally separated. Glorfindel laughed, bright and loud. 

“We have eternity to dance together, Ecthelion. We’ll make up for it in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously they don't get eternity together, but this is a happy series and we're ignoring that. They're dancing together beneath the stars and Gondolin never fell k 
> 
> The song is "This Can't Be Love" by Ella Fitzgerald. Think less saxophone, slower and with violins for the sake of this story. This was very stupid but I finished my finals and I'm rewarding myself. I'm also very bad at romance so please forgive me.


End file.
